New Life in the USA
by YuliaXJ
Summary: Bloom had a bad dream. What will happen when she, Sky and Daphne will go in the USA? Read the story to find out :)
1. Chapter 1: Wild night with two boys

**Chapter 1 – Wild night with two boys**

**Bloom's POV**

I was throwing a party at my home. Everybody was here. I was drinking my 4th glass of Whisky. I saw Sky and Brandon sitting at the table and talking. They were alone, so I decided to go to them. When I arrived to them I said:

''Hey guys! Who wants to have a hot and wild night?'' I said smirking at them. They looked at each other and smirked. They got up from the table. We went into the house. **(The party was in the garden, where was a pool.). **We went in my room and I looked the door. I lied on the bed and said to them:

''I'm yours!'' was all that I said.

They lied on the bed on me. Sky was kissing me on the lips with much wildness and Brandon was kissing and licking my neck. Sky's tongue wanted to play with mine, so I opened the mouth and our tongues started to play. After 2 minutes, I started to kiss Brandon on the lips. Like I did with Sky, our tongues wanted to play too. Suddently, they started to break down my clothes, eve my underwear. They started to play with my breasts. Sky was licking my left nipple and Brandon was licking the right one. Suddently, Sky bite my nipple. I jumped a bit, because that hurt. Sky started to kiss me on the lips again with much more wildness that before. Meanville, Brandon was going down to my pussy. He started to lick it hard. When I broke the kiss with Sky, I saw Brandon who was caressing my pussy. He spits saliva on my pussy and started to care it again. Suddently, felt how two of Brandon's finger were entering into me. I started to moan 'cause I liked it. Then, he slowly entered all of his hand in my pussy. Some tears go down on my cheek, because it hurt. He entered his hand in and out, faster and faster. I started to breath hard. Sky gave me short kisses. When Brandon removed his hand from my pussy, I took a deep breathe. I saw that his hand was full of juice, so I decided to lick it. After I finished, Sky introduced two of his fingers in my ass. Suddently, I felt all of his hand in my ass. It hurts, it really hurts. After he finished, we relaxed 2 minutes. After that, Sky introduced his big dick (14 inch) in my pussy. I loved it soo much! He was entering in and out, faster and faster. Meanville, Brandon introduced his dick (12 inch) in my ass. I was having orgasm. I was having two dicks into me, but it feels so damn good!

''Faster, boys, faster!'' I cried to them. They listened to me and started to entering me as faster as they could. Suddently, Brandon slapped my ass soo hard. He did this 5 times.

''Ohhh yeahhhh ahhhh! Ohhhhhh yeahhhhh! Ohhhh myyyyy! Don't stop!'' I screamed.

After 10 minutes, when they finished, I started to suck really hard Sky's dick, because it was full of juice. He put one hand in my hair. I did to him a magical blow-job. After I finished with Sky, I started do it to Brandon. Like Sky, he put one hand in my hair. The boyes really enjoyed the blow-job. After I finished, they took their dicks in their hands. They were coming. Suddently, I felt juice on my face and my body. They started to lick my face and my body.

When we finished, we decided to go to bed, because we were tired. This night was so… wild!

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2: Lesbian Experience

**Chapter 2 – Lesbian Experience (Sex in group)**

**In the morning…**

**Bloom's POV**

I woke up and I saw Sky in my left side and Brandon in the right side. I realized that we all were naked and I remember what happened last night. When I saw Sky sleeping, I started to kiss him on the lips, he woke up and answered the kiss. Suddently, I felt Brandon's lips on my neck. I turned around and I started to kiss him on the lips. They were both kissing me.

''Boys, I'm sorry. I can't stay anymore. I have to go to Stella, but I promise that we'll continued this at night.'' I said and I get dressed. **(Link of the outfit on my profile).**

**At Stella's home…**

''Heyy Bloom! The party of last night was WOW!'' she said exicted.

''Yeah, it was!'' I said and we sit on the couch.

''Sooo… I heard that you, Sky and Brandon had a hot night together…'' she said with an excited and curious tone in her voice. ''How it was?'' she asked curiously.

''It was suuuper!'' I said excited. ''First when I lied on the bed, they started to kiss me with wildness.'' I said to her.

''You must've felt good then!'' she said.

I went near to her and I started to kiss her on the lips. She answered the kiss. Then, we started to play with our tongues. She started to kiss my neck. I undressed her and she undressed me. She went down to my breasts and started to play with them. Suddenly, she started to kiss and lick my right nipple. I felt that she wanted to go down to my pussy so I lied on the couch. Then, she went down to my pussy and started to lick it. As she was licking my pussy, I started to caressing it. I was feeling so good. Suddently, I felt that Stella introduced two of her fingers in my pussy. She kept licking. After that, she started to caressing my pussy and spits saliva on it. My pussy was wet now. She kissed my pussy. Then, she lied on the couch and I got up. I started to play with her breasts and I started to kiss and lick them. I was going down to her pussy. First I started to kiss her pussy and after I introduced two of my fingers in her pussy. I heard that she moaned a little bit, 'cause she liked it. After that, I spit saliva on her pussy and I started to caressing it harder than she did. After, I lied on the couch, again. Stella went to her room. As I was waiting for her to return, I started to caressing my pussy slow. After 2 minutes I stopped, because she returned. When she returned I saw that she had in her hand a big pink dildo. She came to my pussy. She started to suck the dildo. After ten seconds, she introduced the dildo in my pussy. She entered it in and out slowly.

''Mmmm…Yeah….''I moaned slowly, because I liked it. Suddently, I felt that Stella started to enter it faster and faster.

''Ouhhhhh yeahhhh… It feels so good…. Mmmyeahh…..'' I moaned. I really loved it. When she removed the dildo from my pussy, she put it in my mouth. I started to suck it. When I finished, Stella started to suck it too. After that, I changed the position. Now my breasts were pressing the couch. Suddently, Stella started to kiss, lick and care my ass. Stella introduced the dildo in my ass. I was moaning hard, 'cause I liked it. When she finished, I did the same things to her.

**Sky's POV**

I were with Brandon and we were walking to Stella's home. We decided to see what the girls are doing, even if we knew what they were doing. We arrived at Stella's home, but we didn't enter in the house. We were looking at them on the window of the living. I saw Bloom and Stella doing sex. They were kissing now. They broke the kiss. Bloom was licking Stella's ass and Stella was licking Bloom's pussy. After that, Bloom lied on Stella and started to kiss again. Brandon and I looked at each other and smirked. We decided to enjoy them. We entered in Stella's house and we undressed. Went in the living, but they didn't hear us. Bloom was on the top so I decided to surprise her. I went to her, but she didn't noticed me. So I introduced my dick in her ass. I put my hands on her ass.

**Bloom's POV**

Suddently, I felt a dick in my ass. I turned my head around and I saw Sky. I smirked to him and he kissed me on the lips. I saw that Brandon was here too. I continued with kissing Stella's lips, when Sky slapped hard my ass. Then I screamed.

''Aaahhhhhhhhhhhh!'' I screamed because that hurts.

When Sky stopped, we all decided to go upstairs in a Stella's room.

**In Stella's room…**

Stella and I lied on the bed. Sky started to introduce his dick in my pussy faster and faster. It feels much more good! Stella started to kiss and lick my left breast. I was about to explode because Brandon introduced a the pink dildo in my pussy. It was like I had two dicks in my pussy.

''Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! It hurts!'' I screamed and tears were falling down on my cheeks. Stella started to wipe away my tears. I heard when she whispered in Brandon's ear to stop. He remove the dildo from my ass.

**After 1 hour…**

I was kneeling in front of Sky. I started to do him a hand-job. After that, I took his dick in my mouth and I started to suck it hard. When I reached his balls, I started to kiss and lick them. I knew he liked it 'cause I heard him moaning. Stella did the same to Brandon. After we stopped, Brandon and Sky took their dicks in their hands. They were coming. Suddently, Stella and I felt their juices on our faces.

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3: I had a bad dream

**Chapter 3 – I had a bad dream**

**Bloom's POV**

I woke up scared. I look around and I saw that I was alone in the room and that I was in my room, at my house. Then I realized that it was a dream. A bad dream. It seemed so real. Suddently, I heard someone knock on the door.

''Yes?'' I said. It was Sky. He came to me and he wanted to kiss me, but I rejected him.

''Why don't you want to kiss me?'' He asked me. ''Is something wrong?'' He asked me worried.

''What? No! It's just that I had a bad dream.'' I answered to him.

''Would you like to tell me what did you dream?'' he asked me looking in my eyes.

''Ok.'' I took a deep breath and I started. ''I was throwing a party in the garden. We all were drinking alcohol, so we all were drunk. We were also taking drugs. I saw you and Brandon sitting at the table. I went to you and I asked you two if you wanted to have a wild night. We come here and we had sex. In the morning, I went to Stella and I started to have sex with her. After that, you and Brandon came and enjoyed us. In one moment, you were entering me in my pussy and Brandon, also there, introduced a dildo. I started to cry, because it hurt. At the final, you and Brandon came in our faces…'' I said looking at the ground.

''O…k. This is starnge.'' Sky said. He smiled and hugged me. ''But don't worry, it wasn't real. It was just a dream.'' Sky said smiling. I smiled too.

''I know.'' I said and I gave him a short kiss on the lips. ''Now, can you exit from my room, please?'' I asked him.

''Why?'' He asked me confused.

''Because I have to get dressed. Now, exit!'' I said.

''But you can get dressed with me here.'' He said smirking.

''No, I can't. Now, get out of here!'' I pushed him out and I locked the door.

''Can you unlock the door?'' He asked.

''Why?'' I asked him.

''I want to ask you something.'' He said. I went and I unlocked the door.

''What is it?'' I asked him smiling.

''Look, would you like to go with me on a date tonight?'' He asked me.

''Yes, I would love it.'' I said to him. He told me that he's going to be here at 7:oo pm. I closed the door and I sit on the bed. I started to undress myself. I slowly removed my bra and my panties. Now I was naked. I lied on the bed and I started to play with my pussy. Slowly, I entered two of my fingers in my pussy.

''Mmmm…'' I moaned and I started to go faster and faster. When I finished I saw some of my juice on my fingers and I started to lick them. Suddently, I remembered that my sister, Daphne, had a dildo. I went in her room and I searched it. When I find it, I returned to my room. I lied on the bed, again, and I introduced the dildo in my pussy. I liked it a lot. My pussy was wet now. Suddently, I heard someone talking to me. It was Daphne.

''Bloom, why are you masturbating yourself?'' she asked me. I removed the dildo from my pussy and I got up.

''I'm sorry. I…'' I started, but Daphne cut me.

''It's ok. You don't need to explain. I do it too.'' She said and she smiled. She came to me and pushed me on the bed. She looked at me and started to kiss me on the lips. I responded the kiss. Suddently, she started tp care my pussy. I really liked it. I wanted so bad to lick her pussy.

''I want to lick your pussy soo bad…'' I said to her. She got up and out her pussy on my mouth. I started to lick it hard. I introduced my tongue in her pussy and she moaned.

''Yeah…'' she moaned. She liked it. When I finished, Daphne took a big dildo (20 inch) and introduced it in my wet pussy. I started to moan. I loved it. When she pushed it all, I screamed.

'Ahhhh, Daphne! Ohhhhhhhh!'' I screamed. When she finished, she lied on the bed and I started to kiss her pussy. She grabbed my hair. She loved how I kissed her pussy. Suddently, I felt someone slapping hard my ass. I turned around and I saw my father angry. We both, Daphne and I got up.

''Dad…'' I said.

''Why are you two doing sex?'' My father asked angry. ''You'll pay for this. Daphne go to your room. I'll come to you when I'll finish with your sister.'' He said and he gave me an evil look. I was scared. When Daphne got up, dad slapped her ass. She go away without saying anything and my father closed the door. He started to undress himself.

''Come here!'' He said angry. He was in the front of the bed. He wanted me to suck his dick. I really couldn't believe! My father wanted his daughter to suck his dick. I was just staying there. When she saw that I didn't want to come to him, he grabbed me by hair. Now I was in front of his dick. He put his dick my mouth and he forced me to suck it. I realized that I didn't have any other choice, so I sucked it hard.

''Yeah… Mmmmm….Yeah…'' he moaned. ''Now, play with my balls!'' he said to me. He forced me to have sex with him. I started to lick his balls. ''Oh my…Yeahh…Keep going…'' He moaned. When I finished, he pushed me to bed.

''Kiss me!'' he said. I couldn't believe my ears.

''What!?'' I cried.

''Like you could kiss Daphne, you can kiss me too.'' He said to me. He started to kiss me on the lips so wild. When he stopped, he introduced his dick in my pussy.

''Dad, stop!'' I cried to him, but he seems not to hear. He was entering me faster and faster. Suddently, I heard the door opened. It was Sky.

''Ohuuu…I'm sorry…I should leave…'' he said disappointed. My father got up and dressed. My father stopped him. I heard that dad started to talk with Sky.

**Sky's POV**

I couldn't believe! Bloom was having sex with her father. Suddently, her father started to talk to me.

''First thing: Why are you here?'' he asked me seriously.

''Bloom and I have a date.'' I answered to him.

''Oh, so you two have a date. Well, you have to cancel it because Bloom can't leave this house.'' He said seriously and angry.

''O..k'' I said.

''Second thing: Bloom will tell you what happened. Now I'm going to Daphne, but I want you to do something for me.'' He said seriously and angry.

''Sure. What is it?'' I asked curiously.

''You have to viol Bloom. You have to make her cry and scream.'' Was all that he said. I just nodded my head. After that he went away and I locked the door. I went to Bloom and I saw her naked on the bed, crying.

''Bloom, my love, what happened?'' I asked her as I wiped away her tears.

''Well, when you leaved I started to…masturbate…myself. When Daphne arrived home, she came in my room and saw me like that and she enjoyed me. When dad came here and saw us…he started to say that we're going to pay for this...Then, he forced me to have sex with him…'' she said as she started to cry harder.

''I understand. But, don't cry. I hate to see you like that.'' I said and I started to kiss her on the lips softly, but with much passion. She responded the kiss. She started to undress me, so I helped her. Now, we both were naked. I was on the top. I looked in her beautiful eyes of her and I started to kiss her neck. I went down to her breasts and I started to kiss and lick the left one and massage the other one. She liked it, 'cause she let some little moan to escape from her mouth. When I finished with the breasts, I went down to her pussy. It was wet. I saw there her juice, so I started to lick it. I introduced my tongue inside of her. After that, I introduced slowly my dick into her. When I did this, she looked at me and then I started to kiss her on the lips. I started to go faster and faster. When I removed my dick from her pussy, I realized that I came into her 'cause I saw my dick full of juice. I didn't say anything, but she came to me and grabbed my dick in her mouth. She started to suck it hard.

''Ohhh….Bloom….'' was all that I could say, because she did it too good. Suddently, she started to play with my balls. She kissed and lick them. I really loved it. When we were done, she fell asleep. I slowly pick up my clothes and dressed. Bloom's father came in and saw that Bloom was asleep.

''Did you do what I told you?'' he asked me seriously.

''Yes.'' I lied. It's real that we had sex, but I didn't violated her.

''What her reaction was when you violated her?'' he asked me seriously.

''Uhm… she said that she couldn't believe that I do this to her. She started to cry so hard, but I continued to do what I had to do.'' I lied to him.

''Ok.'' Was all that he said and he left the room. I looked at Bloom and I kissed her forehead.. After that, I leaved.

**Oritel's POV**

I knew that Sky didn't violated her. I felt that he lied. I admit that I was too evil with them. Tomorrow I'll apologize to them. Bloom and Daphne…

**In the morning…**

**Bloom's POV**

I woke up. I remembered what happened last day. I still couldn't believe that my father did that to me and Daphne. I wonder how Sky's. I'll call him.

***Start of the phone conversation***

Me: Hey, Sky. How are you?

Sky: Heyy, Bloom. I'm fine. And you?

Me: I'm fine. Look, I'm so sorry for what you saw yesterday when you came in my room…I'm really sorry.

Sky: It's ok, Bloom. I had an idea. How about to go away from here? Just me and you, nobody else.

Me: Uhm… I don't know. It would be better if you could come here and talk face to face.

Sky: Ok. I'm coming in 10 minutes.

Me: Ok. I love you!

Sky: I love you more!

***End of the phone conversation***

**10 minutes after…**

I was in my room listening some music when I felt two strong arms on mine's. It was Sky. I smiled to him and I gave him a short kiss. He responded the kiss.

''Look, about what I said... Do you like the idea?'' he asked me curiously.

''I really don't know. I would like it. But…why?'' I asked confused.

''After what I saw yesterday, I knew that it isn't good for you to stay here with your father. So, I decided that we can go somewhere where we can live alone. I want to protect you.'' He said and he put me in a hug.

''Ok. I accept. But, can I ask you something?'' I asked him.

''Everything you want.'' He said holding my hands in his.

''You know that Daphne is my sister. I don't want to let her here alone. Can we take her with us?'' I asked.

''Sure!'' He said and he kissed me on the lips.

''But, where are we going to go?'' I asked curiously.

''In the USA…maybe..'' He said with a smile on his face.

''USA?! It's not a bit too far from here? I mean we're in Europe.'' I said to him.

''Well, your father is afraid to go somewhere by plane, right?'' He asked me.

''Yes.'' I answered confused.

''And your father is afraid to go somewhere by , right?'' He asked me.

''Yes.'' I said realizing what is he talking about.

''So, he can't come to the USA.'' He said smiling to me.

''Ok…Soo… When we are going to leave?'' I asked him.

''Tomorrow at 05: 37 am.'' He answered and he kissed me on the lips.

''Oookk. Now, let's go to Daphne and tell her this.'' I said.

Now we were in the front of Daphne's room. We didn't entered the room, because I heard my father speaking with her. We just stayed there and listened.

***Daphne & Oritel's conversation***

Daphne (D): What do you want, dad?

Oritel (O): I want to apologize for what I did yesterday to you…

D: You apologize to me? You should apologize to Bloom & Sky, not to me.

O: I know. Ok, I'm going to them right now.

***End of their conversation***

When we heard that dad was coming in my room, we suddently started to run in my room. When dad entered in the room, I was a bit scared, but Sky told me that I don't have to be scared.

''Look, I'm sorry for what I did yesterday…'' he started to say.

''So, you think that we'll forgive you so easy? I can't believe that you forced me, your daughter, to have sex with you.'' I said and I started to cry.

''I know. I was wrong. I don't know what was on my mind…'' he said looking at me and Sky. ''Forgive me..'' was all that he could say.

''No, dad. I won't. We won't. I'm sorry.'' I said to him and he left the room.

''Now, let's go to Daphne.'' I said and we went in Daphne's room.

**In Daphne's room…**

''Hey, Daphne. Look, we decided something.'' I started to say to her.

''Ok. What is it?'' she asked me curiously.

''Tomorrow, we will go in the USA. And of course that I won't leave without my sister.'' I said smiling to her.

''What? But why do you want to leave?'' she asked us.

''Because of dad.'' I answered. ''So, get ready because tomorrow at the first hour of the morning we'll leave.'' I said and I put her in a hug.

''It's a wonderful idea, but I don't want to disturb you two.'' She said.

''Disturb us?! Daphne, your my sister! You'll come with me, because I'm sure that you don't want to stay here anymore.'' I said to her.

''Ok, ok. '' she said and we all laugh. We leaved her room.

**The next morning in the plane…**

''It's wonderful…'' I said looking on the window.

''Soo…In what city are we going to?'' asked Daphne.

''Los Angeles'' he said smiling and put me in a hug.

''It's my favourite city.'' I said.

''Mine's too!'' said Daphne smiling.

**In Los Angeles, CA, USA…**

We were arrived in Los Angeles. I didn't know where we'll going to live, so I asked Sky.

''Sky, where are we going to stay?'' I asked him.

''Well, my aunt had here a house, but she isn't living here anymore. So, we are going to stay there.'' He said smiling.

''Oookkk.''

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4: Los Angeles, CA, USA

**Chapter 4 – Los Angeles, CA, USA**

**Bloom's POV**

We were arrived at our new house. It was beautiful. ** (Link of the house and the rooms on my profile). **It has got one big pool. We entered in the house. It was…WOW! Sky told us were our rooms were. Ok, Sky and I were sleeping in the same room. After 30 minutes, I started to explore this big villa. Daphne's room was right next to mine and Sky's. ** (Sorry if I don't explain how the rooms are, but I'm not good at this).**

**After 1 hour…**

Oh My God! This house is like a palace. I mean there's 7 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, 4 living rooms, 1 dinig room, a big garden, 1 big kitchen. Other this, there's something more. There's a party room, a dance room, a recording studio, a SPA and a fitness room. This house is amazing. I was hungry, so I decided to eat something. When I arrived in the kitchen, I saw Sky there.

''Hey, this house is really…WOW!'' I said to him.

''Yeah, I know. I love this place.'' He said.

''More than me?!'' I asked him and we started to laugh.

''No, of course.'' He said and he gave me a short kiss on the lips.

''I'm hungry.'' I said. Right then, Daphne appeard.

''What about eating some pizza?'' Daphne suggested.

''Yeah.'' We both, Sky and I said. Sky called to the pizzeria. In 30 minutes, the boy arrived with the pizza.

I was eating pizza Margherita, Daphne was eating pizza Patatosa and Sky was eating pizza Quatro Stagioni. After we finished, we wanted to watch a movie.

''What movie would you like to see?'' Sky asked us.

''Twilight!'' Daphne and I shouthed. Sky was laughing as he was searching the movie.

**At 11:30 pm...**

''The film was supeeerr!'' Daphne said. Sky and I agreed. ''Ok, now I'm tired. I go to bed. Good night!''

''Good night, Daphne!'' we said to her and we went in our bedrooms.

**In mine & Sky's bedroom…**

**Sky's POV**

I was lying in bed, when Bloom exit form the bathroom. She was wearing a very sexy red underwear. I could see perfectly her curves. She's perfect. I was looking at her and she noticed it. Then, she smirked. I smirked too. I knew what was on her mind. She came to our bed. She opened her legs and she sat on me. We were looking in each other eyes.

''I want you so bad…'' I said to her and I bite my lower lip.

''Then, take me.'' Was all that she said. I didn't wait for her to say something else. I started to kiss her with much wildness. She answered to the kisses. I wanted to explore her mouth and she noticed it. She opened her mouth and we started to play with our tongues. After that, I felt something carresing my dick softly. It was Bloom's hand. I knew what she wanted. So, I started to kiss her with much passion, love and wildness. She was on the top, so I opened her bra. She smirked. We changed the position, so I could pleasure her. I was on the top. I started to kiss her neck softly. After, I started to kiss her between her big breasts. I started to lick and suck her right nipple while I was massaging her left one. After that, I went down to the pussy. I started to lick it softly. After that, I introduced two of my fingers in her pussy. When I put out my fingers, I saw that Bloom came on them. Suddenly,Bloom took my fingers and started to clean them.

**Bloom's POV**

When I finished to clean his fingers, he started to kiss me on the lips. Of course that I answered. After some minutes, I felt Sky's dick into me. I started to moan, 'cause I liked it. Suddenly, he started to go faster and faster. It hurts, but at the same time it feels so good.

''Ahhhhh…Yeahhh…Faster….Please….'' I moaned. He started to go as faster as he could. After he stopped, we take a break of 2 minutes. After that, he got up and I kneeled in front of him. I took his dick and I started to do to him a short hand-job. After, I took it in my mouth and I started to suck it. He liked it, because I heared him moaning.

**Sky's POV**

Bloom was sucking my dick. It felt so good. Suddenly, she started to play with my balls. Then, I put my right hand on her head.

''Ohhh...Bloom...Yeah...'' I moaned. She does it really good. When she stopped, I came in her face.

**Nobody's POV**

After a hot sex hour, they both, were tired, so they fell asleep.

**To be continued...**

**Ok,ok. I know. This is not one of my best chapters, but the next will be different.**

**- Yulia**

**Ps. I need ideas!**


	5. Chapter 5: Big news and a surprise

**Chapter 5 – Big news and a surprise**

**Nobody's POV**

Bloom and Sky were sleeping peacefully. Suddenly, Sky woke up and saw that Bloom was still sleeping. He got up from the bed, without awake Bloom, and he realized that he was naked. He dressed and went downstairs.

**Downstairs in the kitchen…**

Sky decided to prepare the breakfast for Bloom and Daphne. He prepared pancakes with caramel. On the table were also coffees, blueberries and strawberries.

**Upstairs, in Bloom & Sky's bedroom…**

**Bloom's POV**

I was sleeping, when I felt a delicious perfume coming from downstairs. I got up from the bed, I dressed and I went in the kitchen. Suddenly, Daphne come in the kitchen too. You'll never guess what Daphne and I saw there. Sky was cooking. Daphne and I looked at each other and we started to laugh.

''Good morning, girls! Why are you laughing?'' Sky asked us.

''We're laughing because of you.'' I said.

''What's so funny? A man can't cook?'' Sky asked sarcastically.

''Uhm…Yeah, of course.'' Daphne said still laughing a bit.

''Please, take a seat.'' Sky said to us and we smiled. We seat down on the chairs and we started to eat.

''Mmmm…This pancakes are really good!'' I said.

''I'm good at cooking or not?'' Sky said and we started to laugh.

**In Gardenia, Italy, Europe…**

**Oritel's POV**

I was very preoccupied. Bloom and Daphne didn't come home since yesterday. I take my phone and I dialed Bloom's number.

***Start of the phone conversation***

Bloom (B): Hey, Bloom's speaking. Who's at the phone?

Me: Bloom, I'm your father. Where are you and Daphne? I searched you everywhere, but I didn't find you.

B: Dad!...We're…uhm…somewhere…far from you…

Me: Bloom, this isn't a joke. I'm very preoccupied for you two. So, where are you?

B: I won't tell you! We moved and we won't return home.

Me: You don't have any rights to move who knows where! You have to stay here! So tell me where are you! Now!

B: No! I don't want to see you never ever in my life!

***End of the phone conversation***

''So, they're moved. I'm going to find them. No matter where they are!'' I said to myself. I was very angry.

**In Los Angeles, CA, USA...**

**Nobody's POV**

''What did father said?'' Daphne asked Bloom.

''He said that he very preoccupied for us and he forced me to tell him where we are, but as you can see, I didn't told him.'' Bloom said to her sister.

''What if he finds us?'' Sky asked.

''He'll not find us. He's afraid to travel by plane and by boat.'' Bloom said. Suddenly, Bloom got up from the table and she run to the nearest bathroom. Daphne and Sky looked at each other. They got up and followed her. In the bathroom, Bloom was vomiting. When she finished, Daphne and Sky helped her.

''Are you alright?'' Sky asked Bloom, who now was lied on the couch.

''Yeah…It's just that my stomach hurts…'' Bloom said. ''I'm feeling very sick.'' She continued. Sky leaved the living room because his phone started to ring.

''Bloom, don't you think that you could be… pregnant?'' Daphne asked her. Bloom remembered the times when she and Sky did sex without using protection.

''I don't know.'' Bloom said.

''We need to go to the hospital and take a pregnancy test for you.'' Daphne said.

Right in the moment that they were ready to leave, Sky entered in.

''Where are you going?'' Sky asked.

''We're going to the hospital.'' Daphne said, but she didn't tell to Sky why.

''Ok. Let's go!'' Sky said.

**At the San Diego Hospital…**

Sky was waiting outside the hospital. Bloom and Daphne were inside, waiting for the test.

''Here you are, Miss.'' A nurse said to Bloom.

''Thanks!'' Bloom said.

''How do you feel?'' Daphne asked Bloom.

''Better now, thanks!'' Bloom answered smiling.

**At home…**

Bloom and Daphne were in Daphne's room. Bloom was a bit afraid of what could be write there. She slowly opened the paper and started to read. Suddenly, she let down the paper and looked at Daphne.

''I'm pregnant!'' Bloom said. Suddenly, she let some tears to escape from her eyes.

''Congratulations! Are you happy?'' Daphne asked her sister.

''I'm excited!'' Bloom said. ''But I'm afraid of how Sky can react.'' She finished.

**In the living room no. 4…**

Sky was watching the TV. Suddenly, he saw Bloom and Daphne coming.

''Sky, I have something important to tell you…'' Bloom started to say.

''Go on.'' He said.

''I'm pregnant!'' was all that she said. Sky looked at her. Bloom put her hands on her stomach and looked at Sky. Suddenly, he started smile.

''I can't believe it! I'm going to be a father!'' He said and he went to Bloom. He kissed her softly on the lips.

''How many months you have?'' Sky asked Bloom.

''3 and a half.'' She said and she smiled. Suddenly, the bell of the house started to ring. Daphne went there and opened the door. She was shocked when she saw the person in front of her.

''Dad!'' was all that she could say. When Bloom and Sky heard that, they went at the door and saw Oritel.

**To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6: It's all your fault

**Chapter 6 – It's all your fault**

**Bloom's POV**

I couldn't believe that my dad was there. We all were shocked. My dad walked in.

''So, you though that you can escape so easy?'' my dad asked me and Daphne.

''I can't believe that you forced them to come here!'' Dad shouted at Sky.

''Dad, he didn't forced us. We wanted to come here.'' I said to my father.

''You don't have any rights to leave the country without my approval. '' Dad said to me and Daphne.

''Now, you're coming home with me.'' He said and he bought me and Daphne by hands. But we escaped.

''We won't come home with you!'' I shouted at him. He came to me and punched me in the stomach. I fell down on the floor. I had my hands on my stomach. It hurts.

''Dad!'' Daphne shouted at him. Daphne and Sky came to me and helped me to get up.

''Dad, leave us alone!'' I cried at him. He came to me and pushed me to the wall. Then he took me by neck. I saw when he took out a knife.

''If you shout at me one more time, this will be into you!'' He said to me. Suddenly, it was hard for me to breath.

''I…I…can't…breath…'' I said to my dad.

''I don't care! This is what you deserve!'' He said to me. I couldn't believe it. My father wanted to kill me.

''She's pregnant!'' Daphne shouted at him. When he heard that, he let me go. I soon as I was free, I run faster in Sky's arms. My dad was looking at me shocked.

''You got her pregnant?'' My dad asked Sky angry. Sky didn't talk. He just nodded.

''I'll kill you! How you dared to get my daughter pregnant?!'' He cried at him. I started to cry, because I was very scared. I knew that he was drunk, again.

''Daphne, call the police! Now!'' Sky shouted at Daphne. Daphne run faster and called the police.

''They'll be here in 5 minutes.'' Daphne said to us. When our dad wasn't looking, Sky told me: ''Run away, Bloom. You and Daphne. If you see the police, stay with them.'' Was all that Sky said.

''But you?'' I asked him.

''I'll be fine.'' He said and he kissed me. Suddenly, Daphne and I started to run faster. Once dad realized that we started to run, he followed us. It wasn't good for me to run because I was pregnant, but I haven't any other choice. Suddenly, dad grabbed Daphne's arm. I stopped, but Daphne told me to find the police. I saw that he wanted to violate her. I started to run as faster as I could. Suddenly, I saw the polices car.

''Come with me! There's my dad who's violating my sister.'' I said to the police man.

They just followed me. When we arrived, the police man said: ''Hands up and don't move!''

Dad stopped, he got dressed and he put his hands up. Daphne got dressed and she run to me.

''Everything will be ok, girls.'' A police man said to us. I don't know from where, but I recognized that man. It was…Andy.

''Andy?'' I asked him. He looked at me and he realized who I was.

''Bloom! Long time no see.'' He said to me. ''He's your dad?'' He asked me.

''Unfortunately, yes. He's drunk now.'' I told him. I saw that suddenly, my dad fainted. Daphne and I ran at him.

**After 10 minutes…**

Our dad wake up. He wasn't drunk anymore.

''Girls…I'm sooooo sorry for what I did…'' He started to say. We took dad home.

**At home…**

When Sky saw him, he was about to shout at him, but I whispered to him that everything was fine now.

''I'm soo sorry! I know that you will never forgive me for what I did to you, girls!'' Our dad said to us.

''It's..o..k. Dad, I know that you're really sad because mom died, but this isn't the best cure. You have to stop drinking so much. Didn't you see? You were about to go to the police station just because you were drunk.'' I said to my dad. He didn't said a word, but he agreed. Suddenly, I felt much pain in my stomach.

''Bloom, are you ok?'' Daphne asked me.

''Uhm…not really. My stomach hurts.'' I said to her. Daphne decided that we have to go to the hospital.

**At the hospital…**

Sky and I were in the echography room. I was lying in a sort of bed. Sky was holding my hand and he kissed my forehead. Suddenly, the echography started.

We saw on the screen the baby, but he wasn't moving.

''I'm really sorry that you have to hear this, but…the child is dead.'' The doctor said. I couldn't believe my ears.

''What?!'' We both, Sky and I, shouted. ''Please, tell me that you aren't serious.'' I said to the doctor.

''I'm sorry, but this is the truth.'' He said. I got up from the bed and I started to cry.

**Outside the hospital…**

We exit from the hospital and I saw there Daphne and my dad. Daphne come faster to me when she saw that I was crying.

''I've lost the child.'' Was all that I could say. I was crying harder and harder. Daphne was shocked when she heard that.

''I'm sooooo soooo sooooo sorry for you, sister!'' Daphne said and she hugged me. My dad came to me. He wanted to hug me, but I rejected him. He was confuse.

''It's all your fault! My child is dead because of you!'' I cried to my father. I saw pain in his eyes. I couldn't believe that my child was dead because of him.

''I'm s..s…sorry…'' He said to me.

''No, don't say you're sorry. I will never forgive you for this.'' I said to my dad. He took a taxi and he went to the airport.

**At home…**

I was crying and crying and crying. I couldn't stop. I really wanted this baby, and now he's dead.

**Nobody's POV**

Suddenly, the bell of the house started to ring. Sky, who was on the couch, near to Bloom, got up and opened the door. There was a woman between 35 and 45 years old. She has got green eyes and long wave fair hair.

''Excuse me. Here are living two girls with the names Bloom and Daphne?'' The woman asked.

''Yes. Are you searching them?'' Sky asked the woman.

''Yes. I want to talk to them, especially to Bloom.'' The woman said. Sky give a sign to the woman to come in. She entered in the house. She saw Bloom and Daphne on the couch. Bloom was still crying.

''Hey, I'm Merion. I saw what happened with your dad and your sister and I also know that you lost the child. I'm so sorry for you!'' The woman said. Bloom looked at her and wiped away her tears.

**Bloom's POV**

In recognized that woman. It was looking like my mother, but I wasn't sure if she is.

''What happened with your dad?'' The woman (Merion) asked me.

''Uhm…'' I started to say.

''C'mon. You can trust me.'' She said and she smiled.

''Ok. All started when our mother died in a car accident…'' I said and I continued to tell her more.

''Oh…'' Merion said. They talked and after that, Merion left.

''Daphne, do you recognized that woman?'' I asked her curiously.

''Yes. She looks a lot like mom.'' Daphne said.

''Don't you think that she could be…?'' I asked her.

''Bloom, our mother died in the car's accident.'' Daphne told me.

''Yeah, I know. But there are too many similar things.'' I told her.

''Like what?'' She asked.

''Her name's Merion, the same name as mom's, she has got green eyes and long wave fair hair like mom and she looks like mom. What do you want more?'' I said to her.

''Ok. Maybe you're right. We can go to her and ask her about her life, if she was married, if she had children…'' Daphne said.

''Yeah, it's a good idea. But now, let's go sleep. I'm very tired after what happened today.'' She said and they went in their rooms.

**In Bloom & Sky's bedroom…**

**Sky's POV**

I saw that Bloom was still very sad. I can imagine how is she feeling after what happened today. I noticed that Bloom was looking up the window. Her hands were on her stomach. I saw tears falling down her cheeks. I went to her and I hugged her from behind. She noticed me and she wiped away her tears.

''I know that you're crying, Bloom.'' I said to her and I turned with the face at her. She was looking in my eyes. I could see the pain in her beautiful cyan eyes. I saw tears in her eyes. ''Please, don't cry. I hate to see you like this.'' I told to her and wiped away her tears.

''Our child is dead, Sky!'' She said and she started to cry into my chest. I put my hands around her and I whispered to her: ''I know. But everything will be ok, you'll see.'' I said and I kissed her forehead.

**To be continued…**

**I'm sorry for the late update, but I didn't have connection to internet. Now I'm back in Romania and I'm staying in my room, thinking that are missing just 2 weeks before the school starts. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! :) **

**- Yulia**

**Ps. What do you think? Is Merion Bloom & Daphne's mother? Or it's just a coincidence? **


	7. Chapter 7: She's not dead

**Chapter 7 – She's not dead**

**The next day…**

**Bloom's POV**

Daphne and I were in the kitchen. We were ready to go to Merion, but right in that moment Sky came from upstairs.

''Good morning, girls! Where are you going?'' He asked us curiously.

''We're going to Merion, the woman that came here yesterday.'' I answered to him.

''Oh...ok. But why?'' He asked me.

''Because we want to talk to her.'' I answered smiling.

''O…k.'' He said and he went to have breakfast. I saw that he was a bit sad. I think that is because we are leaving.

''Sky, you can come with us if you want.'' I said to him and I smiled. He smiled too.

''No,girls. You can go.'' He said to me. I smiled and gave him a short kiss on the lips.

**At Merion's house...**

We knoked at her door and she opened.

''Hey, girls. What a surprise! What are you doing here?'' She asked us.

''We want to talk to you, if we can.'' Daphne said to her. She gave us a sign to enter in the house.

**In the house…**

''So, what do you wanted to talk about?'' Merion asked us as she was bringing some tea.

''Uhm...We want to ask you some things…'' I said to her.

''Ok. Go on.'' Merion said.

''Ok. So, you are married or you were?'' Daphne asked her.

''Uhm…I were married.'' She answered.

''Ok. Have you ever had children?'' I asked her.

''Yes, I had two daughters.'' She said.

''Oh…What were their names?'' Daphne asked her.

''Daphne and Bloom, like you.'' She answered. I was sure that she's our mother. She's not dead!

''A last question. When were you born?'' I asked her.

''I was born on October 27.'' She said.

''We will be back in one minute.'' I said to her. I got up and I took Daphne by arm.

''Daphne, she's our mother. She's not dead.'' I said to her wtih tears in my eyes.

''Don't cry.'' She said as she wiped away my tears. ''Let's go to her and tell her.'' Daphne said.

When we returned in the room, Merion, I mean mom, saw that I was crying.

''Hey, why are you crying?'' She asked me worried.

''Because I found out that my mother isn't dead.'' I said to her and I smiled. She smiled too and she huged me and Daphne.

''All these years I though you were dead, but you were here.'' I said to her still crying. Daphne was crying too.

''Don't cry, my girls.'' Mother said as she wiped away our tears.

''But why did you inscened the accident?'' Daphne asked her.

''In those days, your father and I had a lot of discussions. I knew that he didn't love me anymore. So, I decided to come here. But I didn't want him to know where I was going, so I pretended that I was dead.'' My mother said.

''We're so happy that we found you! We really missed you.'' We both, Daphne and I said to her.

''I missed you too, girls! But tell me something. It's true that your father forced you to have sex with him?'' My mother asked me.

''Uhm…yes. And after that, he told Sky to rape me.'' I said to her. She was very shocked.

''I can't believe that he did is to you.'' She said to me.

''He was very drunk.'' I said.

''Hey, I have an idea!'' Daphne said.

''What is it?'' Mother and I asked curiously.

''Why don't you come with us home? You can live with us.'' Daphne said.

''Yes. It's a good idea!'' I said to my mom.

''Yes girls, but I don't want to disturb you. Especially Bloom and Sky.'' She said to me smirking a little bit.

''Mom!'' I shouted to her. Mom and Daphne started to laugh.

**At our house…**

My mom decided to come to live with us. We entered in the house and we saw Sky watching tv. He was wearing only his black boxers. When I looked at him, I blushed a little bit, even if I saw him like that before.

''I saw you.'' My mother whispered to me.

''Mom!'' I whispered to her. She smiled.

Suddenly, I noticed that Sky closed the TV and he got up. He got up the head and he saw my mom.

''Oh, Mrs. Trandetti. Good morning! I'm sorry for what I'm wearing now. I'm going to change my clothes right now.'' Sky said.

''Keep calm, Sky. You can stay like this.'' Mom said to him.

''Uhm...ok. So, what are you doing here?'' He asked her.

''Sky, she's our mother.'' I said to him smiling. He seemed a bit shocked when he heard it.

''I thought that your mother was dead.'' Sky said.

''It's a long story.'' My mom said.

**At night…**

**Sky's POV**

I was in our bedroom. Bloom was taking a bath. Suddenly, I got up from the bed and I entered in the bathroom. She was there in the tub. She didn't noticed me. I went to the tub and I kneeled in front of it. I put my left hand on Bloom's right shoulder. She turned her head to me. When she saw me she blushed a bit.

''How's the bath?'' I asked her.

''Hot.'' She said to me. I was stroking her cheek.

''Uhm…Why are you here?'' She asked me.

''I just wanted to see you.'' I answered and I gave her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled.

''Can I enjoy you in the tub?'' I asked her smirking.

''Why?'' She asked me smirking.

''Because…I want to...make you feel more relaxed.'' I said to her.

''Oh, really? Then, you're welcome.'' She said to me smirking. I undressed myself and I enjoyed her in the tub. I was on the top, so I gave her a short kiss on the lips. After, I went down to her neck and I started to kiss it. I knew she loved it. I heard a little moan that escaped from her mouth. Suddenly, she pushed me away.

''Someone is coming here.'' I didn't said a word. She pushed my head down in the water. Before that, I took and deep breath.

**Bloom's POV**

I heard steps coming from outside, so I pushed Sky's head in the water. Suddenly, someone opened the door. It was my mother.

''Uhm, Bloom…Have you seen Sky?'' She asked me. I was a little nervous.

''Uhm…he went to the market to…buy something.'' I answered.

''Oh, ok.'' She said and she leaved the bathroom.

Suddely, Sky got his head up from the water.

''Why was your mother searching me?'' Sky asked me confused.

''I don't know. '' I said. ''Now…Let's continue….'' I said to him smirking. He started to kiss my neck again. The rest is history. ;)

**I'm really sorry for the late update! It's just that I have a lot of homework to do! :) **

**Well, I hope you like this chapter, guys. If you have any idea, send it to me in PM (Private Message).**

**- Yulia **

**Ps. Visit my channel on YouTube. This are my videos. Like, Comment, Share, Subscribe. 3**

** watch?v=0WShwe-rpSU&list=UU2rRJWjB8G2HUkiQfnfsB8A&index=1**

** watch?v=Nw1smUgtJjk&index=3&list=UU2rRJWjB8G2HUkiQfnfsB8A**

** watch?v=DwjD449bwFI&list=UU2rRJWjB8G2HUkiQfnfsB8A&index=2**


End file.
